Kill Shot
by burmafrd
Summary: The Muggle world decides that enough is enough. JK Rowling would not approve, but this is just for entertainment only.


"He now controls the Ministry?"

"Yes Sir."

"What is being done about it?"

"Nothing, to be blunt sir. Those fighting him are still at it but they are badly outnumbered mainly because so many are running or refuse to take a stand."

"Not exactly a surprise is it."

"No sir. This has been coming for a very long time."

The General stared out of his window. Then turned to his aide.

"Contingency plan?"

"Right here sir."

The General opened up the file and read it quickly. He paled slightly halfway through it; and then read it again. Finally putting it down.

"Get that expert here NOW."

He was not really a wizard, being a Squib. But Theo Goyle had grown up knowing all about Wizarding England. He had gone into the muggle world as there was nothing else for him to do. This job actually paid pretty well and was not hard. Most of the time. Unfortunately now was not one.

"Mr Goyle. You are aware of this contingency plan?"

"Sir, it was my idea."

"This is the only way?"

"If you want to be sure."

"Explain that."

"Sir, magic is energy. Just like electricity. It has rules and formulas, the only real difference is that it is much more complex and flexible than any energy we know about at this time."

"I understand that. But why do we need to use a Nuclear Weapon to be sure we destroy Voldemort?"

"He is very powerful sir, almost certainly the most powerful wizard in hundreds of years. In addition he has the blood allegience of over 100 other wizards, and he can draw on their power as well. He has tremendous protection due to efforts he has made his entire life and that of his followers. His plan is first take over Wizarding England, which for all intents and purposes he has, and then one by one all the rest of the Wizarding communities world wide. Then take over the non wizarding world. He is a megalomanic as well as being insane. And unfortunately like others of that stripe, for example Hitler, he is quite intelligent in many ways."

"How can he possibly take over the rest of the world? While he may be next to invulnerable, according to this report, his followers can be killed rather easily by non magical means."

"That is true sir as long as you catch them by surprise. But with magical shields up they would be invulnerable to all but very powerful weapons. Small arms and weapons like that would have no effect."

"But how long can they maintain those shields while under direct attack?"

"Not that long sir but they would be able to attack while under cover of those shields. I agree that his ability to actually take over the world is not that great, but the damage he could cause would be incredible. Especially if he started in places like Asia and the Middle east; getting wars started there and making them spread. With magic you can make people see and do things they never would otherwise."

The General thought on that and had to agree. His aide then spoke up.

"And once Magic is recognized as real, there would be terrible consequences from that point on as people tried to use if for their own gain."

Theo nodded. "That has always been our greatest fear."

The General sighed. "But a nuclear weapon?"

Theo took a deep breath. He had struggled long and hard with this.

"IT is about power and energy sir. To make sure you take him and his followers out you have to overwhelm them. No conventional weapon would have sufficient energy to be sure to kill him. Even a huge conventional bomb MIGHT not be enough. Wherever he goes he has very strong wards up. Those wards might absorb enough energy otherwise to prevent him dying. With the Horcruxes he now has spread around, his entire being must be disintegrated to make sure he cannot come back yet again. Only a nuclear weapon, even a small one, would ensure his complete and permanent destruction."

The General closed his eyes and shook his head. Then opened them.

"Where is he now?"

His aide spoke up. "RIght now he is enscounced in Malfoy Mansion. But we think he might move to the Ministry Building in order to make a more public statement of being in control. The opposition is based at the Hogwarts School, where the final battle will probably take place. That we think will be soon."

The General looked at Theo. "What are the odds of him losing?"

"Not great sir. Harry Potter and those opposing him are badly outnumbered. Harry is only 17, as are his two friends who have been at his side. There are older ones trying to help and fight but they are the ones facing this head on."

"Insane. What about the other Wizarding communities?"

"Sir, they are pretty much sitting this out. Afraid to get involved mostly."

"Despite the consequences?"

"Sir, not surprising. Look how many tried to ignore or sit out World War 2."

"True." He then dismissed them and sat and thought for over an hour. Finally he made the phone call he had been dreading.

"This is a Priority Alpha Red. I need to speak to the PM secured."

The PM had only been briefed in on the Wizarding world a few months earlier when the situation had begun to deteriorate.

"You cannot be serious."

"Sir, we have little alternative. Voldemort is indeed that much of a threat to the peace and stability of the entire world. And unfortunately it is quite apparent that the Wizarding communities are not up to the task."

"It is that hopeless that you are insisting that a NUCLEAR WEAPON be detonated on English soil?"

"Sir, Voldemort is virtually impervious to normal weapons and basically any magical weapon. Our expert believes that to ensure a final kill we must go this route. Overwhelming force or the results could be terrible for all of us. And magic would be known about; with consequences unknown."

The PM was silent for a moment.

"I want our experts in here NOW. I want them to convince me you are correct."

Unfortunately for the PM, the other experts reluctantly but unanimously agreed.

He sent them out and sat and brooded. Then called in his magical aide and liasion to the Wizarding world.

"Does the President know about this?"

"As far as we know sir, he has not been briefed in. The head of the American Wizards has not thought it would be a good idea. Too many leaks."

The PM had to reluctantly admit that reality. The White House leaked like a sieve in the best of times.

The General had been going over the contingency plan code named Kill Shot.

It would be covered as a Terrorist act; they were getting a bomb ready for London and they screwed up and the primary detonated. Without getting a full fusion action. The Primary would be a relatively small nuclear fission detonation of about 1.2K, 1200 tons of TNT equivalent. About 10% of Hiroshima. But the release of gamma and xrays from that would be more than sufficient to get the job done.

As he had finished it and sat back and thought on it, his phone rang.

"Sir it is the PM."

"Sir?"

"Proceed."

"Yes sir." He put the phone down and closed his eyes and said a prayer. Then stood up and began the process.

"We have to KNOW where he is right now."

"Yes sir."

Theo carefully looked around and slipped into the main hall at Hogwarts. It was late at night and very quiet. As a squib the wards did not bother him much.

He went to the Headmasters office and was not surprised to see McGonnagal still burning the midnight oil. He had made a point of talking to her once he had become the General's magical aide and expert.

She looked up and blinked. "Mr Goyle. Can I assume this is not a social visit."

He took a deep breath and then nodded.

Minerva McGonnagal closed her eyes and then looked at him.

"He is at the Ministry right now. We think he will attack Hogwarts in the next day or so."

"We want to get him and as many of his Death Eaters at once."

She nodded. This horrible nightmare was about to get worse.

"Then I have to say it is better to wait until he attacks here. He will bring all of them with him."

Theo bowed his head. "Can we get the students away in time?"

She nodded. "We have planned carefully for a quick mass evacuation."

After he left she sat and brooded. This meant the end of Hogwarts for certain. But what choice did they have? As much as she admired Harry and his friends, the odds of them suceeding were so long. Could they count on that? NO.

And then she realized that she would not be able to tell them. Harry and those who were willing to fight to the end would have to be sacrificed. They could not take a chance on Voldemort finding out.

She looked up at Dumbledore's portrait. As if he had been waiting it came to life.

Now there was no twinkle in his eyes.

"Minerva, this must not happen. Harry will beat him."

She slowly shook her head. "Albus, that is wishful thinking. And we cannot bet the possibility of the entire worlds fate on those three children and those that stand with them. I know this is terrible but we have no real choice."

"The horrible events of the past day in England are still being felt. Fallout from the Al Queeda nuclear device accidentally detonated in Wiltshire has already reached the continent. Officials are hopeful the effects will not be as bad as originally feared. They now confirm that only the primary part of the device went off; a relatively small bomb compared to what would have happened had it been a complete detonation. No one knows how the terrorists got ahold of what has to be considered an advanced bomb, not one cooked up in a basement."

And that was how the Second Wizarding War ended.

Hogwarts was never rebuilt. Gradually the english wizarding community faded away, the few that remained after the horror found nothing to stay for.


End file.
